


You Should Be Going With Me

by canuckgirl



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9509063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canuckgirl/pseuds/canuckgirl
Summary: Tyler is happy that he is going to the 2017 NHL All-Star Game in L.A.......until he learns that Jamie isn't coming with him





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm quite surprised and a little disappointed in the lack of any Bennguin fic lately, specifically ones dealing with Seggy going to the All-Star game and Jamie isn't. Oh well....
> 
> I left the ending of this fic open because I couldn't figure out how I wanted it to go. If anyone wants to add to it or do a spin-off, feel free. Please...I encourage it.

When the announcement of the 2017 NHL All-Star Game rosters came out, it was no surprise that Tyler would be going. Jordie had come up to tell him the good news and sure, Tyler was happy, but he wanted to know if Jamie would be coming with him. When Jordie shook his head no, disappointment swept over Tyler and he had to turn away.

Jordie was concerned at this and gently turned Tyler back around and tilted his chin up so Tyler was looking Jordie straight in the eye. Jordie was taken aback at the sadness and disappointment in Tyler's eyes. He was borderline near tears and this scared Jordie.

"Hey, it's okay. It could be a good thing. I mean Jamie needs time to heal, to get healthy. We need him right? It's alright. It's their loss; they don't know what they're doing," Jordie tried to comfort Tyler, who just shook his head.

"That's true but Jamie deserves to be there so bad. He is one of the league's best players and he isn't going? That's what I have a problem with Jordie. The lack of respect. Yeah, he's won the Art Ross trophy and yet he still doesn't get the proper recognition that he deserves. He deserves far better and that's what pisses me off! I would gladly trade my spot for him to go instead but nooo I can't do that!" Tyler hissed, shruggling a stunned Jordie off and taking off, unintentionally bumping into a worried Jamie who was coming over to talk to them.

"Hey, Segs, what's up? Tyler? Tyler! What's....?" Jamie trailed off, as Tyler mumbled an 'it's nothing' and sped off, leaving a stunned Jamie to look after him confused. Then Jamie turned to Jordie and asked, "What was that about?"

Jordie sighed, hesitating whether it was his place to tell Jamie or not. He felt Tyler would eventually confess it but knowing his pain in the ass baby brother and the expectant way Jamie was looking at him right now, Jordie knew that he was cornered.

However, Jordie still tried to bullshit his way out.

"Uh, it's nothing Chubbs. Honestly. I insulted his dogs and he didn't like it. That's all. I'm going to go say sorry...." Jordie had to wince at that pathetic lie; that was bad and he knew it.

So did Jamie. Jamie crossed his hands and blocked Jordie's way when he made to move off after Tyler. He shook his head and sighed.

"You're going to have to do better than that Jordie. That was a bad lie and you know it. Now...tell me. What is up with Tyler?" Jamie asked.

"It's really not my place to tell to be honest. Tyler should really tell you. But...the NHL all-star game roster was announced and Tyler is going..." Jordie said, watching as a big huge smile appeared on Jamie's face. He cared about Tyler that much.

"That's great!! I'm so happy for him. He deserves it so much. What's the problem then? Why isn't he happy?" Jamie was confused at that. It was a positive accomplishment, one that Tyler should be ecstatic at.

Jordie paused before he continued,

"He's unhappy that you're not going Jamie. He feels that you should be going with him, if not instead of him. He feels that you got disrespected by the League and it's not fair. He cares more about you Chubbs, than himself."

Jamie didn't know what to say at that. He was touched that Tyler felt that way but in another way, he was upset that Tyler was upset. Tyler deserved to be happy. Jamie sighed and rubbed his face with one hand, sighing.

"He thinks that? I've been injured Jordie, I didn't think I was going to go anyway. Tyler shouldn't feel like that. I'm going to go find him and have a little talk with him," Jamie patted his brother on the shoulder and went off in the direction that Tyler had gone. He knew where Tyler had gone; the place he always went when he was upset and needed time and privacy to think.

A private place that only Jordie knew outside of Jamie and Jordie.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

After Tyler had driven home and fed the dogs, he had gone out for a walk to the place where he or Jamie would always go to: a private bench tucked into the back of the nearby park that overlooked a small pond. Nobody else knew about it which surprised the two. People lived in Texas a hell of a lot longer than Jamie and Tyler did and yet they were the only ones that knew about it? Strange indeed.

It was roughly a 10 minute or so walk there and since it was cloudy and threatening to rain, Tyler took an umbrella. He didn't care. He had some thinking and sulking to do.

When he got there, Tyler sat down on the bench and gazed out at the pond, wondering a lot of things. So much has happened this season, so much has gone wrong, so much doom and gloom and not enough optimism. He didn't know where to start thinking but he thought he should start thinkiing about how unfair it was that Jamie was not going to All-Star game with him. 

First Jamie had to pull out of the World Cup and now his injuries and the disaster that was called this season. He didn't deserve this at all. Poor Jamie just couldn't catch a break and Tyler would trade his own position at the All-Star game for Jamie instead.

"No you're not going to do that Segs. No way," came a familiar voice, jolting Tyler out of what he thought was his private thoughts before realizing he must have said the last part of trading his position for Jamie to go instead out loud.

Tyler looked up at Jamie who was standing at the side of the bench before moving to sit down, close enough for Tyler to feel the warmth coming off Jamie's body. So inviting and soothing...

Tyler shook his head at the dirty thoughts his mind was starting to create and smiled as Jamie casually put his arm around Tyler and pulled him close to him, gazing at him in worry.

"Tyler, buddy I know it sucks and you really wanted me to go with you but it's just the way it worked out. I would have loved to have gone with you again but at least we got to go together last year. That was fun wasn't it? Just try to think at it like that eh?" Jamie hoped that could at least get Tyler to perk up a bit but to his shock Tyler just shook his head.

"I thought you would say that. I really did and while it's true I'm thinking of somehow trying to get out of it, faking an illness or a personal problem or something. I'm just not that excited without you there. Simple as that. And I'm not being a sulky petulant child here, Jamie. It's how I really feel," Tyler insisted, stubbornly.

"I get that Tyler, but I won't let you do that. I can't. I'm not a good friend if I let you. This is a great opportunity to go play with other stars, hey even catch up with Sid and Jonny and Kaner. C'mon, I know deep deep down you want to. Besides, doesn't someone need to dogsit Marshall and Cash? And you can't have just anybody looking after them can you?" smirked Jamie, pulling out his final card, hoping this would break through to Tyler.

Alas, it worked as Tyler seemed to perk up at this, as if he forgotten to consider that. He didn't trust many people to look after his dogs and the dogs love Jamie as much as Jamie loves the dogs. It was the perfect match.

"Okay...fine. I'll go. But only because you pulled that dirty tactic in using my dogs as a pawn. You know I give in to them easily. I will go because my dogs need looking after by their favourite uncle. I don't have to like going but I'm doing this for you, Jamie. You can't convince me otherwise. My mind is made up. I'm going to make this trip worthwhile anyway, at least. So there," Tyler playfully poked his tongue, pretending to be a child.

Jamie chuckled and nodded, mockingly sighing heavily.

"Fiiinnnneeee. I know you're going to have a blast, Seggy. You deserve it since this season has been a bit of a disaster. if anyone needs to go out and have some fun (I'm texting Sid and Jonny to keep an eye on you by the way) it's you. Ups and downs and injuries and bad losses and you still do it with a smile on your face. I swear if I could add a third 'A'it would be you Tyler. You deserve it so bad," he said, noticing Tyler seem to shy away from that by looking down at the ground.

"Yeah, well, I have time. I did okay when Sharpy was out but I can't do the job like he and Spezza can. If it happens, great but if doesn't I'm not loosing sleep over it and panicking. I will leave that to my sweet captain who takes the world on his shoulders when he really shouldn't. You need to stop worrying so much Captain Serious 2.0. I never understood how Kaner dealt with Jonny in Chicago until I met you. I wouldn't have it any other way though. Seriously, thank you Jamie. For putting it into perspective. Once again, you help me and I really appreciate it," smiled Tyler, as Jamie ruffled his hair playfully before pressing a kiss to his forehead and pulling back to smile at Tyler.

"Just like I will always do, Tyler. Like I always will. For as long as we're together."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

It was now roughly a week later and Tyler was now on his way to Los Angeles. Jamie had dropped him off at the airport early Friday morning and was now just returning to Tyler's house where he would be staying for the weekend to look after Marshall and Cash.

Jamie was just coming into the house when he was greeted by one excited Marshall who was wagging his tail in excitement at seeing 'Uncle Jamie' while Cash was laying down in the living room by the spot where Tyler sat on the couch. Cash looked really sad which made Jamie worry but Tyler had warned him that Cash would be a little sad at first but would come around.

"Hey boy!! Yeah, I'm going to be spending the weekend here with you two. Just us boys. Huh, how's that sound? You excited Marshall? I can...ha ha, see that!" laughed Jamie as Marshall licked Jamie's face and was virtually all over him while Jamie begun playfighting with him.

Out of the corner of his eye, Jamie's heart broke at the sight of Cash, still sitting there and making no move to join in the fun. 

Jamie made to stand up and gestured for Marshall to follow him into the living room, which he gleefully did, panting excitedly.

"I think your little brother needs some cheering up. Want to help cheer Cash up? Yes you do," Jamie encouraged, sitting down on the floor by Cash and Marshall also laying down, almost looking worried at his brother.

"Hey Cash. I see you miss your daddy. But I'm here and while I'm not your daddy I'm going to take care of you. Love you two so much...." Jamie started to instigate a wrestling match and while Cash tried to resist he was soon going at it, playing tug-a-war first and then climbing all over Jamie, resulting in a grown man being overtaken by two excited dogs.

While was Jamie was playing with the dogs, his phone dinged, signaling a text message and he paused to read it. 

It was from Tyler, who said he was just preparing to board and he would text when he got there. Jamie smirked at the cheekiness in the text. It sounded like a child checking in with ther parents that they had gotten to their destination safely.

Jamie replied back and continued with the playfighting just as the front door opened, scaring the beejeezus out of Jamie and the dogs, who stood in fron of Jamie, in a protective stance. Jamie was amused at this just as Jordie and Juice entered and all the dogs just started barking and howling in excitement.

"Outside before they break something and Tyler will have my head on a platter," Jamie joked, guiding the dogs outside, with Jordie following in suit.

Since it was a decent morning, Jamie and Jordie decided to make breakfast and eat out on the deck and watch the dogs play and bark happily with each other. It was then that Jordie broke the silence.

"So, what did you get Tyler for his birthday? Whatever it is I'm sure it's great."

At this Jamie turned white as a ghost. Tyler's birthday? Oh shit. It was coming up right? January 31st. How the fuck could Jamie could have forgotten? Geez.

When he saw Jamie's pale face, Jordie right away knew what had happened. He sighed and shook his head.

"Chubbs, are you serious? That's not like you. Oh...well you still have a few days. You can come up with something. You always do. And whatever it is will be awesome. Don't sell yourself short okay?" Jordie reassured Jamie with a slap on his thigh.

Jamie sighed and gazed out at the dogs who were running around without a care in the world. Jamie ate the rest of his breakfast and sat back more comfortably in the deck chair.

"I sure hope you're right Jordie."


End file.
